Talk:Anguish
AYYYY WADDDUP ITS YO BOI JAMIE141 WITH THE UNORIGINAL COMMENT STARTER BECAUSE I HAVENT LEFT A COMMENT IN AGES AND IM OUT OF PRACTICE. Alright so you know how sorry I am for not reading lately lmao but imma make up for it I promise. D; Apparently I pushed you to release this chapter so it's pratically made for me and should mean good things for my reading amount from now on. @.@ Rip I already misread dragged around as just dragged and got excited to see my boi Ken getting rekt. Lmao what a great welcome back to the story, having Saishi and Yuka teaming up for happiness, this is what I'm here for! I have to ask, why is the doctor not going to check the sick guy and the model not going to investigate? Feels like those positions should be switched. XD "Some development attention" honestly we need some more wall breaking like this in every story. Oh boi why you gotta write something titled mercy when people around you are getting murdered, I'm getting a bad feeling. Also rip cause I thought Shiho was the piano guy that got rekt, I've gone back to getting those two mixed up again. ;-; Can we have the band pls, I wanna trade the tragedy for it. DX Oh dam dat call back to the bench, I completely forgot about it. Icon Ken stealing my memory. My icons are betting on the OTP to happen, I love them all. GDI Ken, don't make me think of Nakata when I was having a good time, think of Rai instead. D; RIP when Obi-wan is one of the first he sees when he needs to chat. Wow thats a good point. Tomori jumping the guy who got jumped not long ago, this is just very rude omg. Omg not the pill, Sasada is plotting evil all along with pills, calling it!!! The image of Tomori carrying Ken backwards is exactly what I needed lmao Pls we don't need more bugs going around, just happy otps. D; "It's a surprise" then like 2 seconds later says what they're doing and extra XD lmao there is too much goodness in this chapter I can barely handle it. You are building up to devastating me arent u??? ;-; PLS, you immediately take my disapointment at my faves tension with another wall break omg. WTF IS THIS WALL BREAKING, STOP ITS ALREADY BROKEN, YOU REKT IT WITH A WRECKING BALL Omg Ken @ it again reminding me of Nakata. Azama been back in it like 2 seconds and Ken already insulting her lmao, this boi got dem flirting skills. Ken is going in for the kill, mentioning Yosano too??? Wow, Azama assuming the worst, he just wanted to talk about dem drums. DX And Ken goes for the kill shot with a depressing, gdi Ken you were the chosen one to bring happiness and instead you brought sadness. Outside of that, this chapter was fantastic imo, one of my favorites like its iconic that the chapter I apparently pushed you to release was the one filled with so much fun, so much wall breaking and so much otp hinting like omg it would be everything I ever wanted if Ken was not a debbie downer and reminded me of the sad things lmao I know I've said this like everytime but wow this was a good chapter to start catching up on again and omg does it make me excited for catching up on the rest of it. Of course I'm also pretty suspicious, this chapter had too much fun for tragedy to not happen. I don't know if its gonna be next chapter or the one after but you're definitely about to break my heart and I'm not ready for it. ;-; Also I cant wait for MonoMech to be a bae and just release Nakata unharmed and be like "lol just a prank guys", he's honestly just giving her a break from all the idiots she has to protect, he is such an icon. Love him, best character ever, he should've been in this chapter breaking the fourth wall too. D;